buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Revelations
Anyone versed in Latin? I'm curious to know what the incantations used by Angel (to create Living Flame) and by Gwendolyn (to activate the glove) translate into. I'm not even sure they're Latin, but they sound like it. Anyone know? John :Angels spell is in fact Latin, while Gwendolyn's is Gaelic :Angel: Exorere, Flamma Vitae. Prodi ex loco tuo elementorum, in hunc :mundum vivorum. :Translation: Arise, Flame of Life. Come forth from your place of the :elements, into this world of the living :Gwendolyn: Taou huogan maqachte milegaing! :Translation: Be mine, the power of Myhnegon! :Hakatri 19:57, 31 July 2008 (UTC)Hakatri Faith Motel Room Faith is still living in a motel room in this episode. When Gwendolyn Post enters, we see, on the inside of Faith's door, the notice that California law requires be posted in every hotel/motel room. Zhandele 17:40, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Willow and Xander's Kiss I very much disagree with the conclusion that Giles does not see Willow and Xander kissing. His lines reveal frustration with Willow and Xander upon seeing them kiss. For example: Giles: "Willow, Xander you can stop your, uh, studying" - the delay before saying "studying" reveals that Willow and Xander's idea of studying is different than his own, in this context. Giles: "I looked" - a sarcastic response from Giles, showing his frustration. Giles: "Yes by all means, go" - reveals Giles is eager to have Xander off his hands Giles: "No, I think we're done here" - reveals Giles is frustrated with Willow and does not want her help Yes, Giles is frustrated before stumbling upon the pair kissing but he is especially cold once seeing Xander and Willow together. He is uncharacteristically cold to Willow in this scene which reveals he has little patience for this sort of thing. : Well, Erik1kessler, that's an interesting point - since we don't see Giles' face we can't be sure. The pause could equally well be due to distraction by the books he is still holding - his feet definitely point toward the bookcase, suggesting his torso is too, but he could be half-turned. The coldness is most likely due to his aggravation with Mrs. Post. One point in favour of your view is that Giles has his glasses in his mouth, although looking as though reading, he puts them on again quickly - we learn (in a later episode) that he seems to take them off whenever he doesn't want to see clearly what the kids are doing. But with two books I can't really imagine him having enough freedom of movement to manage this signature move in time. He's probably actually engrossed in his work. I don't really think Giles is overly concerned with the relationships the Scoobies have, the smooching, if it came to his attention would only be considered as "not working", not as "being unfaithful". At least in my opinion. (Flowtron 10:33, June 22, 2012 (UTC)) Only human killed? This page says that Gwendolyn Post was the only human that Buffy ever killed. This seemed odd when I read it, & now it hits me as to why: Caleb. By all accounts he was a human, albeit fused with the First Evil, which gave him some freaky characteristics such as black blood. But there was no indication that he ever became a demon, & even if he did, Buffy didn't know it at the time, which means that she at least tried to kill a human on another occasion.Neo Bahamut (talk) 19:11, July 9, 2013 (UTC) :I just went ahead and removed that piece of trivia altogether, as I hardly think it counts as a kill by Buffy when Post was struck by lightning.--OzzMan (talk) 05:22, December 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Probably a good idea. Both events are really open to interpretation.Neo Bahamut (talk) 16:58, December 12, 2013 (UTC) ::There are at least 2 humans killed prior to this, as well - the zookeeper buffy fed to the hyenas in the pack, and later Octarus in What's My Line, Part One. Haven't watched beyond that, so I don't know more. Maybe there should be a category for humans killed by buffy\the scooby gang. Aa123456f (talk) 11:46, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Angel practicing Tai Chi in the light Has angel lost his sensitivity to light while in the hell dimension? He and buffy practice Tai Chi in bright sunlight. Shouldn't that be harmful to him? Aa123456f (talk) 11:34, August 19, 2014 (UTC) :No, it was indirectly sunlight, not enough to harm him. In any case, this kind of goof is too often and too small to be considered factual. :Ellesy (talk) 13:51, December 9, 2019 (UTC)